Crazy War In Tea Party
by Angelica Clouverra
Summary: Sebuah acara minum teh yang damai, tenang, tenteram, & bersahaja, berubah menjadi sebuah perang aneh nan abnormal? WARNING! OOT, OOC, OON, gajhe, lebay, & of course crazy. Don't like, don't read. Ok?


**A/N: Sebenarnya ide fanfic ini dah ada dari sejak Natal tahun lalu, tapi baru ditulis setahun kemudian, yaitu sekarang~… Well, One-shot ini dibuat dalam rangka Event Fanfic di Grup Pandora Hearts~Indonesian Fans Only~. Semoga all readers menyukai fanfic ini.**

**O ya, setting waktunya sudah bukan abad 18, tapi abad 20-an. Walau begitu jalan ceritanya masih sama dengan cerita asli.  
**

**Oke, cukup sudah basa-basinya. Enjoy Reading~... ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Bermula dari sebuah acara minum teh yang sangat damai, tenang, tenteram, & bersahaja; Yang kemudian menimbulkan suatu perang abnormal nan tak masuk akal yang nyaris merenggut korban; Yang berakhir dengan munculnya satu hikmah yang patut kita ingat. Perang apakah itu? WARNING! OOT, OOC, juga OON (Out Of Normal) ****+ gajhe, lebay, n of course crazy.**** Don't like, don't read. Ok? =)  
**

**Rated: T (Karena Author-nya rada paranoid aja)**

**Genre: Humour & Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts itu milik Jun Mochizuki-sensei~...**

**

* * *

**

**Crazy War In Tea Party**

Semua ini bermula dari sebuah acara minum teh sore yang biasanya diadakan di kediaman keluarga Rainsworth yang begitu damai, tenang, tenteram, & bersahaja. Namun! sungguh tidak biasa karena pada hari ini suasana mansion begitu damai, tenang, tenteram, & bersahaja. Kenapa? Karena, pada sore kali ini tidak terdengar hiruk-pikuk keributan dari pertengkaran yang bisa dibilang terjadi setiap hari di situ. Kenapa lagi? Keributan sama sekali tidak terjadi karena keberangkatan salah satu anggota acara minum teh sore yang sangat tiba-tiba. Kenapa lagi, sich~...? Woi, Author! Cap-cai gwa bacha naskah adha "kenapa-kenapa" muluh! *Ditendang Author* (Baca aja nape? Gak mau dapat gaji?)

Ya! Semua kedamaian, ketenangan, ketenteraman, & kebersahajaan ini tercipta karena keberangkatan yang sangat tiba-tiba oleh Oz Vessalius menuju kota Denpasar, Bali untuk menghabiskan liburan Natal & Tahun Baru di sana! Dan of course, gak usah nawar-nawar buat menjawab: dia berangkat sendirian!

Egh? Kok bisa sich Oz berangkat ke Bali? Begini ceritanya:

Suatu siang, pokoknya beberapa siang sebelum acara minum teh sore kali ini, Oz belanja dengan Alice & Gil di sebuah hypermarket yang saat itu sedang mengadakan suatu undian. Oz tertarik lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil undian bernomor 975114116. Dan siapa yang mengira, dia memenangkan hadiah utama yaitu Paket Liburan SENDIRI ke Bali Dalam Rangka Natal & Tahun Baru!

Wuapah... pah... pah...? *Gema* Masa Alice ataupun Gilbert gak bisa ikutan? Oz gak takut tuh dibunuh Alice karena gak ngajak-ngajak dia liburan? Dia juga gak kasihan ngelihat Gilbert nangis bagaikan anak anjing yang baru aja kecebur ke dalam got warna hitam pekat & setelah keluar dari got dikejar-kejar singa yang merupakan saudara dari kucing?

Well, untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertama, Oz sama sekali gak perlu takut sama Alice. Karena? Ternyata pilot pesawat yang ditumpangi Oz adalah... seorang om-om lolicon yang super pedoffil yang malah naksir sampai fall-in-love sama Alice sampai-sampai ngizinin Alice naik ke pesawat tanpa tiket & gratis! Namun, alih-alih setuju, Alice malah langsung kabur & sembunyi di belakang Gilbert pas ngelihat si om-om dengan wajah mesumnya ngedipin mata dengan lebay-nya ke arah Alice. Akhirnya, Alice merelakan kepergian sang pelayan sekaligus kontraktornya ke Denpasar dengan pilot om-lolicon-gajhe yang gak bakalan gangguin dia lagi karena Oz janji bakalan nendang si pilot om-lolicon-gajhe ke laut sambil diikat dengan sebongkah batu karang & terumbu karang & dijamin gak bakalan bisa selamat. Ini namanya pembunuhan, Oz!

Oz: "Ini cuma tindakan untuk menyelamatkan Alice, kok." katanya dengan enteng sambil senyam-senyum, setelah sampai di Bali, dan... setelah benar-benar menendang si pilot om-lolicon-gajhe ke laut...

Pertanyaaan kedua, mendingan gak usah ditanya. Karena? Oz malah "menikmati" ekspresi Gil yang menangis saat mereka berada di bandara, & ngusap-ngusap kepala Gil seolah Gil beneran anak anjing! Dan Oz pun berangkat meninggalkan Gil dalam keadaan sangat-sangat-sangat merana.

Alhasil, kepergian Oz sukses membuat suasana mansion menjadi super suram karena 2 orang diantara para penghuninya yang sangat tidak merelakan kepergian "kekasih" mereka memasang tampang zombie + speechless, tapi hal ini bisa disalahartikan menjadi damai, tenang, tenteram, & bersahaja.

Well, bisa kita lihat di ruang minum teh kita yang tercinta(?) pada hari ini -3 hari setelah keberangkatan Oz-, 4 orang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar yang mana di atas meja tersebut tertata aneka macam cake mahal yang menggoda selera, vas bunga yang begitu cantik, serta tea set yang begitu indah & antik, tapi sungguh sayang-sayang makanan(?), 2 dari 4 orang yang duduk sama sekali tidak berselera melihat itu semua! Bisa dibuktikan dari tampang mereka. Seperti apa? Mari kita lihat satu-persatu!

Di sisi barat meja, tampak gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan 2 kepangan terduduk letih, lesu, lemah, lelah, & lunglai aliazs 5L! Tampangnya bagaikan kelinci yang baru bangkit dari alam kubur & menjadi zombie madesu yang duduk di atas batu nisan sambil merenungkan "kekasih"nya yang sedang berada nun jauh di belahan dunia lain. Madesu banget, nih, Alice!

Di sisi utara meja, tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata emas yang juga gak jauh beda dengan Alice, 5L & rumput laut madesu kayak zombie! Dengan tambahan zombie ini terus-menerus mengucapkan "doa" yang berbunyi, "Oz, kenapa kau pergi? Oz, kenapa kau pergi? Oz..." dan seterusnya sampai terlihat busa keluar dari mulutnya. Gil lebih madesu!

Lain halnya di sisi timur meja, yang malah tampak seorang badut awet muda yang asyik memborong segala jenis cake yang ada di atas meja & dengan seenaknya mencelupkan garpunya ke dalam cangkir Gil & mencuri cake Alice sehingga sempat menerima tamparan harisen dari seorang gadis yang juga awet muda yang duduk di sisi selatan meja sambil menghibur Alice.

Dan... Karena suasana tempat itu yang tidak kunjung membaik, malah makin suram kayak kuburan zombie, akhirnya si badut, Xerxes Break, berkata:

Break: "Hei, kalian berdua! Sudahlah, si Oz bakalan kembali 11 hari lagi! Jangan pasang tampang kayak kerakap tumbuh di bebatuan, dong!" arti dari pepatah yang diucapkan Break adalah "Hidup segan, matipun tak mau".

Alice: "Diam kau, badut... Bukan urusanmu..." kata Alice, tapi suaranya benar-benar kayak ikan yang meregang nyawa di atas daratan!

Gilbert: "Oz, kenapa kau pergi? Oz, kenapa kau pergi? Oz, kapan kau kembali? Oz, kapan kau kembali? Oz..." Gil justru memperpanjang isi "doa"nya & kali ini tampak busa memenuhi mulutnya!

Sharon: "Bersemangatlah, Alice! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau membaca novel bersama Big Sister?" Sharon masih berusaha menghibur Alice, tapi usahanya belum membuahkan hasil...

Suasana makin suram, lebih suram dari cuaca di luar sana yang sedang mendung-mendungnya sehingga matahari gak bisa berpose sambil unjuk gigi! Breakpun mulai memutar otak menemukan jalan keluar agar tidak tercipta kuburan zombie di ruang minum teh tersebut. Dan akhirnya... ketika melihat bantal bulu angsa yang berada di atas sofa, Break mendapat ide!

Perlahan dia berdiri & berjingkat-jingkat menuju sofa yang dipenuhi bantal bulu angsa, lalu mengambil beberapa bantal. Kemudian dia berkata:

Break: "Hoi! Daripada kalian madesu gitu, mending kita main perang bantal aja, yuk!" Heee...? Perang bantal?

Serentak 3 kepala, 3 pasang telinga, & 3 pasang mata mengarah ke si badut bersama bonekanya yang sempat terlupakan bernama Emily. Break masih tetap senyam-senyum a'la "Poker Face" dengan niat tersembunyi...?

Alice: "Nggak mau... Kuno..." tanggap Alice tidak peduli.

Sharon: "Jangan, Break! Nanti ruangan ini berantakan!" Sharon malah panik karena takut ruangan berantakan.

Gilbert: "Memang apa enaknya...?" Gil berhenti mengucapkan doa, tapi mulutnya masih berbusa.

Break: "Kalian tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba." kata Break masih tersenyum, lalu secepat kilat melempar 1 bantal dengan kejamnya ke muka Alice yang saat itu masih kayak zombie, dan... tepat sasaran! Nilai 100 untuk Break! Ups... Dan bonus "mantan zombie" kelinci marah kepadanya...

Alice: "Dasar... BADUT SIALAN!" Alice langsung meledak! Langsung ia berlari ke sofa lain yang juga dipenuhi bantal bulu angsa, dan langsung melempar bantal ke arah Break! Namun sayang-sayang bantal, Break sukses menghindar dari murka kelinci. Ia terus-menerus menghindar, sementara Alice masih berusaha melempar bantal ke arahnya, dan akhirnya... kena! Nilai 0! Lho, kenapa? Karena... justru muka Gil yang kena lemparan! Dan sekejap bantal dipenuhi busa dari mulut Gil...! Ih, jorok...! *Dihajar fans Gil karena bikin Gil jadi OOC*

Gilbert: "KELINCI BODOH! AWAS KAU!" Gil langsung melesat & mengambil sebuah bantal, lau melemparnya ke arah Alice! Alice tidak mau kalah, kali ini dia melempar 2 bantal sekaligus ke arah Gil & Break! Break dengan lihainya menghindar, lalu melempar bantal ke arah Gil! Dan begitu seterusnya, sementara satu-satunya non-player, Sharon, mulai marah karena ruangan mulai berantakan & dipenuhi bulu-bulu angsa. Puncaknya yaitu ketika 3 player melempar bantal secara serentak & malah menggulingkan meja sampai vas pecah, tea set hancur berkeping-keping, & kue-kue berceceran + bonyok. Sharon pun murka! Dengan harisen di tangan, ia siap menghukum ketiga player yang "asyik" teriak-teriak satu sama lain sambil melempar bantal karena telah mengacaukan ruangan!

Namun, saat siap menghukum mereka, Sharon malah terkena lemparan bantal dari Alice & Break! Alih-alih memukul mereka dengan harisen, ternyata justru Sharon menunjukkan murkanya kepada mereka dengan menjadi "Queen of This War", yaitu dengan cara: melempar 3 bantal sekaligus ke arah mereka bertiga tanpa belas kasihan & semuanya tepat sasaran! Waw! Nilai 300 untuk Sharon!

Ketiga orang itu shock! Bukan karena melihat murka Sharon, tapi justru karena takjub dengan kemampuannya dalam perang ini! Sharon juga tampaknya telah mengubah "murka"nya menjadi "semangat untuk ikut perang bantal"! Akhirnya perang berlanjut dengan munculnya player ke-4! Saking ribut, ricuh, & hebohnya mereka berperang, suara ledakan tabung gas elpiji yang berasal dari dapur mansion sama sekali tidak mereka dengar! Bahkan alarm kebakaran tidak berhasil mengalahkan suara teriakan mereka!

Mereka terus berperang sampai tiba-tiba saja...

*GRIEEETTT! BRAKKK!* Suara apa itu? Mobil pemadam kebakaran terguling? Bukan, itu suara pintu terbuka yang dengan lebaynya dilebay-lebaykan oleh Author. *Doeeeng!*

Tapi, entah karena terlalu lebay atau bagaimana, suara itu bisa terdengar oleh keempat player! Dan tepat di depan pintu, berdirilah lelaki berambut emas panjang yang diikat 1 dengan kacamata, yang tidak lain adalah Oscar Vessalius!

*Siiing!* Suasana langsung sunyi, lebih sunyi dari kuburan zombie... Keempat player mematung melihat kedatangan Paman Oscar yang terlalu tiba-tiba! Alice mematung karena tiba-tiba Paman Oscar masuk, begitu juga dengan Break yang hebatnya juga ikut-ikutan mematung. Sementara Sharon & Gilbert malu karena mereka merasa bertingkah memalukan didepan Paman Oscar. Apalagi rambut Sharon & Alice sudah mulai acak-acakan, sementara Gilbert & Break berkeringat sampe bercucuran, & seluruh ruangan berantakan abizs + dipenuhi bulu-bulu angsa! Gimana, nih? Kita bakalan dimarahi! Batin mereka lalu player cewek mulai sweatdrop, sementara player cowok makin sweatdrop.

Dan yang keluar dari mulut Paman Oscar yang saat itu sedang menatap tajam ke arah mereka & ke sekeliling ruangan adalah...

Paman Oscar: "Hei~... Aku boleh ikut main gak?" Katanya dengan senyum a'la Mr. Universe 2010(?), lalu dari belakangnya muncullah Liam Runettes yang kelihatan kepayahan menyeret... setumpuk dokumen & kantong raksasa berisi bantal dengan berbagai macam isi!

Spontan keempat player jawdrop karena tidak menyangka dengan reaksi Paman Oscar! Bahkan! yang lebih membuat mulut mereka makin menganga kayak buaya kelaparan adalah kemunculan tiba-tiba Cherryl Rainsworth & Vincent Nightray + Echo yang ternyata juga ingin ikut perang bantal! Kok mereka bisa tahu kami lagi perang bantal? Batin lagi keempat player yang masih tidak bisa memahami kejadian di depan mata mereka. Gimana nggak ketahuan? Wong mereka teriak-teriak heboh sampe ledakan tabung gas aja kalah sama teriakan mereka, yang berarti suara teriakan mereka terdengar sampe seluruh mansion dan sekitar sampe para maid speechless.

Well, karena tidak dimarahi walau sudah bikin ruangan berantakan, akhirnya perang dilanjutkan dengan tambahan 5 player baru: Paman Oscar, Liam, Nenek Cherryl, Vincent, & Echo!

Paman Oscar? Jangan remehkan beliau! Beliau adalah mantan pemain baseball profesional(?) dengan posisi pitcher yang punya keakuratan 80% untuk tepat sasaran! Maka... jadilah ia "The Best Pitcher In This War" & mendapat hadiah berupa bantal bulu bebek dengan sulaman namanya di atas bantal!

Liam? Yah... Niatnya menyuruh Break bekerja, makanya dia bawa dokumen. Karena Break ogah, akhirnya Break membuat kesepakatan: Jika Liam bisa melempar bantal tepat mengenainya, maka ia akan mengerjakan dokumen tersebut! Langsung Liam setuju, namun dengan liciknya Break melempar bantal batu kerikil(?) dengan super keras tepat ke muka Liam saat ia sedang mencari bantal untuk dilempar ke arah Break. Alhasil, Liam pingsan dalam keadaan nosebleed & kacamatanya remuk abizs! Sementara Break menyembunyikan jasad(?)nya didalam lemari... Malang oh malang nasibmu, Liam!

Nenek Cherryl? Dengan alasan "Sudah lansia", semuanya tidak mau melempar bantal ke arah Nenek kita yang tercinta ini. Sehingga... Abrakadabra! Nenek Cherryl keluar sebagai "Grand Queen of This War" dengan rekor tidak terkena lemparan bantal satu kalipun!

Vincent? Ah... Dia cuma mau menemui Big Brother tercinta, jadi niat main cuma 15%. Apalagi ada Tuan Pembuat Topi, sehingga ia memilih tidur di sudut ruangan yang aman dikelilingi bantal bulu beruang kutub yang sangat enak dipakai saat musim dingin. Sementara...

Echo? Dia menjaga Vincent sambil duduk di atas bantal bulu harimau, sambil mencatat segala kejadian dalam perang ke dalam diary-nya. Apalagi saat itu semua pemain sedang asyik melempar bantal bulu kucing ke arah Gilbert yang lebih malang dari Liam, yang bersin-bersin hebat saat ada bantal yang mengenainya, apalagi isinya sudah sengaja dihambur-hamburkan keluar! Oh, Gilbert... Malangnya dirimu daripada Liam!

O ya, sekedar tambahan. Beberapa bagian dari cerita ini kami kutip dari diary Echo! Sungguh? Sungguh!

Perang terus berlangsung hingga larut malam, & kali ini kehebohan perang mampu mencapai pinggiran Ibukota Leveiyu yang tidak jauh dari mansion!

Keesokan harinya... semua players mengalami 5L dan bonus kelaparan & dehidrasi serta jackpot luka memar dimana-mana + voucher pijat dari tukang pijat yang entah datang dari mana. O ya, mereka juga mendapat diskon 100% aliazs gratis khotbah dari Author, yaitu: "Janganlah anda bermain tanpa tahu resiko dari permainan tersebut!" khotbah ini sekaligus menjadi hikmah untuk cerita ini. Yah... Break tidak disalahkan, karena semua juga sudah terlanjur main tanpa mau menyerah. Oh, Break... Sungguh beruntung nasibmu! Lebih beruntung dari Liam maupun Gil!

Tambahan lagi, Nenek Cherryl tidak mengalami penderitaan-penderitaan yang disebutkan di atas, karena Rufus datang & memijatnya di sela-sela perang & dia berhenti berperang tepat jam 10 malam untuk tidur. Oh, Grandma... Nasibmu jauh lebih baik daripada Break, Liam, & Gil!

Dan kesimpulan yang diperoleh dari semua event ini adalah: Semua berakhir dengan selamat(?), & kali ini mansion makin damai, tenang, tenteram, & bersahaja daripada sebelumnya...

_The End..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: 2300 kata lebih? ..0.0.. Yah... Maaf kalo terlalu panjang untuk sebuah One-shot. ^^"'**** Walau begitu, semoga kalian semua menikmatinya**_._

**Ngomong-ngomong, nomor undian yang diambil Oz itu sebenarnya letak astronomis Bali (Ngutip dari Mbah Google), truz bantal-bantal berbagai macam isi itu didapat Paman Oscar dari pengrajin bantal(?) di pinggiran Leveiyu. =P *lebay + gajhe* Sori kalo banyak yang OOC & OOT, lalu...**

**Oz: "Ada yang mau disampaikan! XD"**

**Author: "Lho, kamu kan masih di Bali sampai Tahun Baru, Oz?"**

**Oz: "Jangan kejam dong, Author Re! Aku balik cepat karena 3 hal."**

**Author: "Apa itu?"**

**Oz: "1. Aku khawatir sama Alice & Gil, apalagi setelah perang sadis yang dibikin Author. *Jleb!* (Ada paku nancap di hati Author!)  
**

**2. Aku bosan libur sendiri di Bali. Author kejam! *Jleb! Jleb!*  
**

**3. Aku mau ngucapin: Merry Christmas 2010 & Happy New Year 2011 Everyone! May God bless you in this Holy Day & may all of you have happy days in the next year! XDDD"**

**Author: "O iya, ya! Harus ucapin juga, nih! Ayo, semua! Sekali lagi!"  
**

**All Characters, Narrators, & Author: "****Merry Christmas 2010 & Happy New Year 2011 Everyone! XD May God bless you in this Holy Day & may all of you have happy days in the next year! XDDD"**

**Oz: "Jangan lupa, ya! R&R! XD"  
**


End file.
